Lakeside
The Lakeside is a big island that separates Goanimate City. It is home to the plants and wildlife. It is known by GoAnimate hobbyists as a mixed environment. An example of how much animals are at The Lakeside Continents #Skydom: (The third biggest continent, it's covered in clouds.) #Aquapo: (The fourth biggest continent covered in water, the water is breathable though.) #Flamer: (The third smallest continent, it's covered in deserts and volcanoes.) #Mekuir: (The biggest continent, it's covered in machines and advanced technology.) #Snowee: (The fourth smallest continent, it's covered in snow and high-rising peaks.) #Tropico: (The second smallest continent, it's covered in palm trees and tropical plants and animals. A jungle is also found here.) #Hauntan: (The second biggest continent, many spooky creatures and vampire hunters and huntresses live here.) #Warpo: (The smallest, and least inhabitated continent used primarily as a travel gate to other continents on the lakeside. It does have a metropolis though.) Mammals *Lion (Panthera leo) *The Lion King: See Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: See Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani *The Lion Guard: See Kion, Tiifu, Zuri, Lioness *Other: See Aslan *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *The Lion King: See Timon, also some unnamed meerkats at the beginning. *The Lion King 1 1/2: See Meerkat Colony, Timon's Mother, Uncle Max *Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) *See Pumbaa *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *See Rafiki and Cyber Woo *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *See Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Hyena Clan *The Lion Guard: See Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Jasiri, Madoa, Tunu and Wema *Field Mouse (genus Apodemus) *See Nobi *Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) *See Wildebeests *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) *See Cape Buffalo *The Lion Guard: See Vuruga Vuruga *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *Timon and Pumbaa: See Cheetato and Cheetata *The Lion Guard: See Fuli *Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) *The Lion Guard: See Bunga *Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibious) *The Lion Guard: See Beshte, Basi *Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *The Lion Guard: See Reirei, Goigoi, Dogo *White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) *The Lion Guard: See Kifaru *Other Mammal species *Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) *Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) *Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) *Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) *Elk (Cervus canadensis) (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) *East African Oryx (Oryx beisa) *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Leopard (Panthera pardus) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Bushbuck (Tragelaphus scriptus) *Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) *Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) *Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) *Long-eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) *African Savanna Hare (Lepus microtis) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) *Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) *Ox (Bos taurus) *Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) *Stuhlmann's golden mole (Chrysochloris stuhlmanni) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *The Lion Guard: See Mtoto *Other: See Bing Bong Birds *Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus Ruahae) *See Zazu *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *The Lion Guard: See Ono *Ruppel's Griffon Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) *The Lion Guard: See Mzingo, Mwoga, Mzingo's Parliament *Greater Racket-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus paradiseus) *The Lion Guard: See Tamaa *African Hawk-Eagle (Aquila spilogaster) *The Lion Guard: See Hadithi *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *The Lion Guard: See Mwenzi *Other Bird Species *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) *Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *African Black Duck (Anas sparsa) *Domestic Goose (Anser anser domesticus) *Grey-Headed Bushshrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) *Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) *Little Bee-Eater (Merops pusillus) *Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) *Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) *White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) *Pied Crow (Corvus albus) *African blue flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Ostrich (Struthio Camelus) *The Lion Guard: See Kambuni *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) Reptiles and Amphibians *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus Niloticus) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: See Crocodiles *The Lion Guard: See Makuu, Pua *Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) *The Lion Guard: See Ushari *Other Reptile/Amphibian Species *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *Treefrog (Chiromantis rufescens) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *Fire Skink (Lepidothyris fernandi) *Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *African Rock Python (Python sebae) Insects *Other Insects Species *Leaf-Cutter Ant *Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) *Giant African Snail (Lissachatina fulica) *King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) *Praying Mantis *Rhinoceros Beetle *Termite *Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) *Dung Beetle *Tiger Mosquito (it should be noted that this species is not native to Africa its most likely a reference to invasive species) Fishes *Other Fishes Species *African Cichlid *Red Garra Monsters *Werewolf: See Iris (Megaman X4) *Basilisk: See Giffany *Nessie (Loch Ness Monster): See Dark Magician Girl *Dragon: See Azura *Weretiger: See Belldandy *Garuda: See Lucina *Wyvern: See Annet Myer *Phoenix: See Maria Posada *Weregrizzly: See Athena Asamiya *Chimera: See Eudora *Minotaur: See Yuna Minami *Leviathan: See Female Corrin *Kitsune: See Zara Young *Cockatrice: See Olivia *Hippogriff: See Reiko Shiratori Category:Locations Category:Lakes Category:Islands Category:Locations in Texas